Punishment
by Frayner
Summary: In which Hilda punishes Oga for abandoning Beel to Iris in America. Set after chapter 239. Tatsugarde fluff. Now with a second part.
1. Punishment

**A/N: Hey everyone! Herse a one shot I thought up some time ago. The next chapter to Hold Me Close is almost complete as well. **

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**Punishment**

It was over, they had won. Oga had Beaton Satan and Fuji, and they were the victors now. This was the part that Hilda had been most nervous about and now it was over. They could go back to their regular lives before all of this happened.

Hilda watched as everyone began to celebrate. She let a small smile go as everyone cheered for their victory. She would have too if there weren't so many people around. Her mood soon turned a little bitter as she watched Yuka hug Oga. Hilda didn't know why, but it irked her to see the girl hanging from him. Even just having the other girls around trying to pry Yuka off of Oga made her even more irritated. At least it wasn't Kunieda that was hugging him at the moment. The image of the blue haired girl hugging Oga just pissed her off.

Finally after some time, everyone began to make their way home leaving the couple standing on their own.

"We should start heading home. Mom and Dad will start wondering where we are." Oga said to Hilda as he turned to face her. He wasn't ready for what she was about to do.

Before Oga even had time to react Hilda had pulled him into an awkward one side hug.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Oga stuttered not expecting the hug. Hilda was never one for physical contact, at least this Hilda wasn't.

"This is start of your punishment." Hilda said as she tilted her head up to face him. "For what you did to the Master back in America." Hilda told him. The guilt hit him tenfold as she lay her head back against his chest. He had not forgotten what had happened that day. Still feeling awkward he placed his arms around her lightly around her to at least complete the hug, instead of looking awkward.

They finally broke apart and headed back home. They were greeted by Misaki who asked Hilda where she had gone since she didn't return with Oga. Hilda somehow avoided the questions and brought Beel up to Ogas room to put him to sleep. Mr. Oga was at the kitchen table crying about the giant hole in the wall.

Oga entered his room just as Hilda had put Beel to sleep. She slipped by Oga and left the room. As he heard the door click shut, Oga just stood there looking at Beel. He had a bittersweet smile on his face. He was glad that Beel was back but he knew that he had hurt him back then. He had seen the tears in those big green eyes and it broke his heart to hear him call him "Da Da".

He didn't know exactly why he had done what he had done in America. All he knew was that he was scared of something. Scared of something that he didn't want to lose so he had run away when the opportunity presented itself.

Oga was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard the door click open. He turned just in time to see Hilda walk into the room wearing a lavender coloured night-gown that he had seen her wear a few times before. It hugged her body nicely and showed off her curves. Oga would dare to call her sexy when she wore it but with what he had been thinking about earlier, he just kept his mouth shut and watched her walk over to his bed before sitting down on it.

He was about to ask her what she was doing here when she beat him to it. "This is the rest of your punishment." she claimed and climbed into the bed, situating herself near the window and on the other side of Beel, before cuddling the baby to herself. Oga just shrugged and got ready for bed before climbing in beside Beel and turning off the light, turning his back towards Hilda and Beel.

They both tried to sleep but it seemed to evade them both. Hilda was both annoyed and a tiny bit hurt by see his back towards them. She was annoyed because Oga was not paying the needed attention to her Master in his sleep with his back to him. She was hurt because of the same thing but for a different reason. It hurt to see his back to her even after what had happened in America.

Hilda would not lie in saying that it hurt to watch what her Master had gone through. It had hurt to hear the master calling out to Oga but watch as Oga did not stop. He just kept walking. But what hurt the most, and Hilda wouldn't admit this even to herself, was that she knew that that could have been the last time she saw him. She watched as he walked out of the room, not once stopping to look at them.

For Oga, it felt like torture. He truly knew now why Hilda had chosen this form of punishment. It was torture having both Hilda and Beel sleeping right beside him knowing that he had hurt the both of them with his actions. The silence was deafening and you could split the tension in the room with a butter knife. Finally Hilda was the first to break the silence.

"He cried when you left." Hilda said lowly, as to not wake the sleeping baby. "He cried for many hours after you left and he didn't stop until he fell asleep." Hilda told him. She wouldn't dare tell him but she had cried a little too.

To Oga it was like a punch to the face. The guilt only tripled in intensity.

"...Sorry." Oga said lowly.

"Hmm..." She hadn't caught all that he had said. Oga sighed as he rolled on to his back and faced the ceiling.

"I'm sorry." He said sincerely. Hilda smiled a small smile, knowing that he truly was sincere.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to." Hilda informed him.

"I know but you were there too." He told her. All went silent again as they both lay on the bed together. Beel snuggled a bit more into Hilda.

"Why'd you do it?" Hilda finally asked the one question neither of them seemed to be able to answer.

"I don't know..." Oga said the first thing that came to mind. He knew that he couldn't answer her with that but he had dreaded that question ever since they got back. He knew he had to giver her a real answer.

"I guess I was scared." He told her truthfully. Truth be told he was scared. When they went to meet Miss Iris, he thought that Beel would change his mind and not want to go back with him. "I was scared because I thought Beel would go back with Iris." Oga said lowly.

"So you decided for him." Hilda concluded. She could see where he was getting at. She was a little nervous herself with the meeting, thinking that Young Beelze would change his mind and want to go back with Lady Iris as well.

But he hadn't.

Instead he had defended his mother's honour and he had not wanted to leave Oga at all. But Oga had made that decision for him and left anyway, breaking Young Beelzes little heart.

"He didn't want to leave you." Hilda pointed out the obvious.

"I know." Oga said

"Then why did you do it?" Hilda asked incredulously.

"...Because I didn't want to get hurt." Oga said after a long pause. Hilda took this all in. She felt like smacking Oga but she knew that wouldn't help at all. She moved her arm closest to him and placed it on his shoulder, making sure not to jostle Beel too much in the process and told him what he needed to hear.

"You are a outstanding father to Young Master and he is very lucky to have you as is father. Why you chose what you did, I will never know, but know this. Young Master has faith in you and so do I." she told him earnestly. She couldn't see cause of the low light as Oga smiled one of his rare smiles.

"Thank you." He told her. "I needed to hear that." he told her.

"Good, cause if you ever do it again, I'll kill you." she told him with a smile on her face. Even though her tone wasn't threatening, he could sense that she wasn't lying about her threat.

"Noted." He said and they went back to just lying in silence beside one another.

After a little while Hilda felt Oga's arm fall across her torso above Beel. She looked at him questioningly but he just looked back at her with a smile on his face. She took the gesture as a silent invitation and scooted over to his side, ducking under his arm and placing her head onto his shoulder using it as a pillow. She repositioned Beel so that he was lying on top of the both of them as she felt Ogas arm encircle her waist. She snuggled a bit closer until she was comfortable and closed her eyes as Oga did the same.

As they both drifted off to sleep they each felt one of Beels tiny fists grab onto the front of their shirts making them both smile. As long as he was happy, so would they too be happy.

The family of three drifted off to a peaceful sleep with smiles upon their faces.

* * *

**Read and review please. **

**Till next time.**


	2. Punishment Pt2

**A/N: Hey long time no see, or well type... Anyway awkward introductions aside its been a while since I've updated and I got some good and great news at the authors note at the end of this offshoot. So without further adieu, I present to you, Punishment Pt. 2. **

**Yeah even I didn't see this coming. **

**Standard disclaimers apply.**

* * *

Two years.

That's a long time to spend with one person.

It was what Hilda had observed as she mused to herself as she lay with said person along with her master. She remembered hearing somewhere that most couples spent that amount of time together before they either engaged and married.

She snorted at that thought.

She wondered if Tatsumi even had the balls to try to ask for her hand in marriage.

Oh she knew he had balls, she had had a few glances the few times she accidentally walked in on him in the bathroom while he showered (he had a bad habit of not locking the door), along with other things but she wondered if had the guts to ask her 'The Big Question'.

A small pink blush appeared across her cheeks as her mind moved back to those other things.

She shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts but they lingered in the back of her mind. She noticed that she was having these daydreams more often in the last few months. Not to mention she caught herself staring at him from time to time. She couldn't help but feel as though it was somehow a sign but she brushed that thought aside as well and refocused.

It was then another idea popped into her head that made her smirk.

She had an advantage over Kunieda.

That much she knew for sure. When it came to Tatsumi, she knew almost every little thing about the father of her master and then some.

Just the thought of Kunieda being close to him irked her more and more each time she thought of it but she couldn't quiet figure out the answer as to why it bothered her so much. She decided shed thought enough about it and moved on to something else.

She remembered back to that night two years before. She had only done what she did as a form of punishment, and she never expected anything to come of it. The next morning spoke a different story as the three of them awoke to find themselves cuddled together, quite comfortably if she remembered clearly enough.

It never stopped there either. The next night Tatsumi had somehow convinced her to sleep in his bed again and to her own surprise she actually agreed and from their on the three of them slept in the same bed.

She even noticed over time he slowly started to mature and become more soft and sensitive when it came to either her or her Master.

'Like a real father' She thought. He was really starting to take it to heart and it made her smile seeing his little changes everyday.

She cuddled a little closer to Tatsumi as the three of them lay on the queen sized bed covered in silk sheets.

They had been in the demon world for the past five months as they readied for the birth of Lady Iris' next child. A small smirk played on her lips again as she remembered the castle staff offering her old room in the staff quarters but she denied and came to sleep with Tatsumi and her Master.

'A lot of things have changed' she thought as she adjusted herself comfortably into Oga's side. 'But I think it's for the better' she mused as she joined her bed companions in sleep.

* * *

It wasn't much later that Lady Iris gave birth to Nico. The castle was a flurry of activity as everyone came to see the young princes. To Hilda, her cuteness only compared to that of her young Master, but she wasn't really comparing anyway.

A few days past before Lady Iris had asked to both Hilda and Oga alone. It puzzled Hilda as to why she would ask this of them but she obliged anyway.

They stood in the hospital room Iris was now occupying, both of them watching mother and daughter sitting quietly together upon the bed. Some time went by before Lady Iris spoke.

"I still remember that first time you saw Beel." Iris started, as she looked out the door. "The look in your eyes told me you would do anything for him, and looking at him today I don't think I could have ever done as great a job raising him as you have." Iris praised.

"Th-thank you Lady Iris." Hilda said, a small blush adorning her cheeks. "But why have you called us here?" She asked curiously.

"I was just getting to that. I've thought and with how busy my husband and I have been lately, and seeing how much Beel has grown in your care, I've come to a conclusion." Iris stated turning her attention from the window to Hilda. "I want you and Oga-kun to raise Niko-chan as your own." She said gently.

"L-lady Iris-" Hilda started but Iris cut her off.

"I know that she will be properly raised in your care. Please Hilda, can do this for me?" Iris asked her.

Hilda was taken aback by her request before she nodded, misty eyed, holding in her tears. Iris smiled as she cooed to the sleeping Nico. Hilda found it harder to hold back her tears as she watched Iris awaken the sleeping baby. She whispered her goodbyes to the baby as she gestured for Hilda to come close.

"Take good care of her." Iris whispered to her as she handed the baby to her.

"I will." Hilda almost choked on her own words as she cradled Nico in her arms. She gazed at Baby Nico through teary eyes as Nico looked up at her with big eyes. She just about broke down right there when she felt a strong hand rest on her shoulder. She looked to see that it was Oga as he walked up beside her to give her his support. Hilda stared for a long while before a small smile formed on her lips.

Never once did she leave his side the rest of their time with Iris.

* * *

Their adventure home had been quiet the adventure. It had all started when Alain Delon and consequently their way home was swallowed whole by the giant Gorgonzola dragon. Of course at first Oga wanted nothing to do with it, but after some expert convincing and a few well-aimed threats, Hilda was able to get him to beat the behemoth of an animal into submission, and get it to spit out Alain Delon, something they had almost forgotten about.

Hilda had to admit that she was quiet amused watching Oga and her master fight the giant dragon. Beels look of pure excitement sealed it as well. Even little Nico, who was comfortably snuggled in her arms was excited and amused by the match.

Finally with the dragon under control they went in search of a portal big enough to fit all of them, after finding out that Alain Delon had been almost completely drained of his demonic powers by being inside the monster.

The entire journey home had taken about a weeks time, most of it spent huddled on top of the dragons back as it slowly flew across the landscape. Hilda had spent most of her time huddled close to Oga, using his body as a shield to keep the wind from the young mistress in her arms. She would never admit to anyone though, that she had done so to also stay as close to Oga's warmth as possible.

She had noticed that ever since the day with Iris, a warm fuzzy feeling would spread through her body every time she was within his reach. It puzzled her as to why, but she decided to dwell on it at a different time.

They had arrived back home just in time for the graduation ceremony. Hilda smiled as she remembered all the surprised faces as the dragon ripped the roof off the gymnasium. It was only fitting that they crash their own graduation.

The rest of the day went by uneventful and they eventually made their way back home after dismissing the dragon back to the demon world.

* * *

Hilda stood by crib cradling a sleeping Nico in her arms as she rocked her slowly. They had arrived home to a few surprises. They had found that all of Oga's stuff had been moved into Misakis room as she had moved out of the house. Oga's room had then been changed into Beels room as well. Beel had been excited to learn that he had a room all to his own, showing that he was a big boy.

Finally satisfied that Nico was asleep, Hilda gently lay her in the crib that Iris had sent them. It was located by the window in Oga's new room. She smiled as she watched the young mistress sleep peacefully, her tiny tummy slowly rising and falling with each breath. The sight made Hilda's heart melt, the same way it always did for Beel. She hadn't even noticed when Oga had returned from putting Beel to bed until she felt his arm fall across her shoulders.

The warm feeling flooded her being once again. Just his touch was enough to cause the reaction in her body. 'Why am I feeling this way?' She thought to her self as the spine tingling feeling coursed through her body as they stood, watching over the sleeping Nico.

She yawned, feeling sleep begin to wash over her. She moved out of his hold, noticing that the warm feeling disappeared and was then replaced by a small feeling of emptiness. She pushed the thought aside and went to change into a night-gown.

She returned to find Oga already lying in the bed. She made her way to the empty side and crawled under the covers before she making herself comfortable as she scooted against Oga's side. The warm feeling returned again, only it was stronger this time, but she just let it be as she snuggled against his side and used his shoulder as a makeshift pillow like she had many times before.

As she lay their her thoughts turned back to that night two years ago and a single question floated through her mind. Had her actions truly been punishment for Oga or were they meant as something more? She couldn't answer that question at that moment, nor did she know when she could but it didn't matter as cuddled closer to Oga and yawned once more as her eyes slowly began to close.

Her last thought were of what the future held for the four of them as she fell asleep snuggled close to her loveable idiot.

* * *

**Hey everyone, I just want to go ahead and say I have not abandoned Hold Me close and I will finish it. Life just got really busy with school and getting a new puppy and also hitting the proverbial brick wall in the form of a massive writer's block. **

**Anyway now onto business. I would like your guys help again with something involving the final chapter of Hold Me Close. I need a song for Oga and Hilda to have their first dance to. Now just as I did with the baby names I will be taking in suggestions from you guys for two weeks before I put them all up on a poll and let you guys vote. **

**Now for the second part of the really good news is I will be posting the first chapter of my new fic, sometime before or at the same time as the last chapter of Hold Me Close. I hope you guys are as excited as I am about it as I'm going to be taking a different a proach then what I have before and it will also be a crossover.**

**Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this little add on and as always **

**Read and Review.**

**Till next time.**


End file.
